Forgiveness?
by SavannahBanana94
Summary: Sam would come right back, right? Of course he would. He had too. Sammy always comes back. Tag to Slash Fiction! Fluffy fluffiness and cuteness inside! T just to be safe!


**Disclaimer: No I don't own supernatural. If I did, there would be a lot less of this drama crap between our boys! GAH!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY COULD CONAITAIN SPOILERS FOR EPISODES THROUGH SLASH FICTION! SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YA'LL GET SPOILED! **

**Hell no. Just hell NO! That ending was unbelievable. Obviously our boys get back together early in the next episode, based on the preview, but… OMG! This takes place after the end scene, because I thought a serious chick flick moment was in order. Also, **_**Slash fiction**_**? Really? Those writers are just TAUNTING us now. Hehe. Well… enjoy, I hope!,**

Dean sat in his car, watching his brother walk away. He sat there long after Sam had disappeared, headed to god knows where. Dean was staring off into space. Sam would come right back, right? Of course he would. Sammy always comes back. Dean had no problem waiting, Sam had a right to be pissed at him, and he needed time to clear his head. Dean understood. He had been plenty pissed at Sam many times in their relatively short lifespan.

God, just that look on Sammy's face… The anger was evident, sure, but the anger wasn't what got him. It was the pain. Most people wouldn't have seen it past the blinding fury and betrayal, but to Dean it was clear as day. Just the pain of everything was catching up to both of them. Dean knew it wasn't the first time he had hurt his brother this badly, but it still didn't get easier seeing that look. It was as if Sam's hero- his very world- had just stabbed him in the back, spit on him, and didn't even spare him a second glance.

"_I can't even look be around you right now, Dean!"_

Yup, that had hurt. Not as much as he probably deserved, but yeah, it had hurt. Because he was sorry. Really, really sorry. Sam was suppose to look at him and see the one who would always be there for him, always love him, always protect him. But apparently, Sam only saw the one who betrayed him. Dean knew they didn't have the perfect relationship; they fought a lot, sure. That came with spending 24 hours a day, every day, with the same person. They had their trust torn to shreds, only to be restored again. They had been through so much, that it only caused them to grow closer once their issue had been resolved. But Dean had never seen so much anger in Sam's eyes. And that scared him.

As Dean sat in the ugly little excuse for a car, three questions ran though his mind: Where was Sammy going, would he be safe there, and could he ever get Sam to forgive him?

The first two thoughts were instinctive. Sam would always be his baby brother, no matter how big he got. And God, was he BIG. Damn kid has been towering over him since he hit 11th grade, but it really doesn't matter, does it? Dean's protection was borderline obsessive, as he'd damn near stalked Sam when he was at Stanford. He had a buddy up in California, and had him keep an eye on Sammy. He called that friend every single day, each day with the same question, "Sammy's okay"? And now- now was just not the greatest time to up and storm off. These…things were out there eating people, both of them were just recently pronounced dead-again, and Dean knows Sam is still seeing Lucifer, no matter how calm he tries to be about it. And if Sam's out there, and not with Dean… Well that means he can't protect him. And that doesn't sit too well with Dean.

But that last question… That was a tricky one. He needs Sam to forgive him, because he needs Sam. He needs Sam to be sitting in the car next to him, where Dean knows he's safe.

Dean sat there for hours. He had lost hope that Sam would come back to the car hours ago- yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. Dark had finally set over the sky when Dean started up the car and drove off.

When Dean arrived back at the motel, he let himself hope, for just a minute, that maybe Sam was waiting for him. Because Sam _would_ come back. No, really, he would.

Not right now, apparently, because Dean finds himself in a dark, empty motel room. It was kind of eerie, really. It was dead silent in there; usually he comes 'home' to the sound of Sam typing like crazy on his laptop, or maybe the hum of the shower running, or the dull rumble of the TV. Or, maybe, on a particularly bad day, he'd come home to Sam growling threats to someone who isn't even there.

But never silence.

Dean made his way to the bed- the one closest to the door- and collapsed onto it. His body was shutting down, he was absolutely exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. His mind was working at 1000 miles an hour, and he couldn't seem to focus on anything but Sam- least of all on sleep.

He kept trying to tell himself that Sam was a big boy- he could handle himself- but he couldn't seem to repress that nagging big brother instinct in him. Glancing at the clock, Dean was shocked to see it read 2 a.m. He sat up on the edge of the bed an pondered what to do. He knew that if he was in Sam's situation, his pride would hold him back from coming home, or even from calling. Sam may be more gentle natured, but he is still a Winchester, and a Winchesters pride is unwavering.

But Dean was completely prepared to swallow his. For Sammy.

So, Dean threw open the door of the motel, jumped in that piece-o-shit car, and drove as fast as he could risk without being pulled over. He really didn't need to explain to the cops how he had come back to life (again). He had no idea where he was going; he was just driving blindly through the small town. Something in his head told him to pull the car over, he knew that was his instinct talking to him, and he had learned to always listen to that instinct, especially when it came to his little brother.

Dean walked down the cracked sidewalk, barley able to see anything. The only light available was the little illuminating from the street light, which looked to be almost burned out, and the moon light. Dean's vision was drawn to a dark alley way, and he saw a figure hunched down, sitting against a brick wall. Dean immediately recognized the figure as his brother- he would know the Sasquatch anywhere.

Dean ran at full speed toward the figure, reaching his goal in mere seconds. Thinking Sam was either drunk or hurt sent Dean into immediate protector mode, and he kneeled down in front of Sam, giving him a quick once over. Seeing no immediate damage, Dean studied Sam's face. Well, at least he would if he could see it. Sams head was bowed, allowing his dark hair to fall into his face, shielding his eyes from view.

Dean grabbed Sam's chin, and gently tried to lift his head up. Meeting resistance, he put more force behind the gesture, finally succeeding in meeting Sam's eyes.

Dean was instantly confused. Tears glistened in Sams eyes, yet a small smile graced his face. There was a small grimace of hurt in his features, yet there was also a hint of gratitude and relief.

The brothers didn't speak, just stared at each other. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come looking for me"

Dean sighed. "I'll always come looking for you, Sammy. You should know that by now." Sam nodded slightly. His smile grew just a little before dropping off again.

"Dean? When you said you trusted me…. Was that a lie? I mean I get why you had to kill her, man. But it's just like… we have to start trusting each other eventually right? I'm not mad that you killed Amy, I'm not even really that mad that you lied about killing her. I'm… hurt, because you lied about trusting me. I just… _finally_ thought we were making progress."

Dean sighed yet again. He hadn't seen hat coming, and he had an entire speech planned about why he killed Amy and how sorry he was about it. But he was going into this one completely blind. He grabbed the back of Sam's neck and squeezed. He was surprised at himself, at how much he craved contact right now.

"I do trust you, Sammy. But the idea of her running around out there, it just scared me… Sam… Almost everything I do is to protect you. I know she killed her mom to save you, and my God, you don't know how grateful I am for that. But if her kid got sick again… She'd do anything for him, just like I'd do anything for you. I just had to make sure that there was absolutely no possibility that she would hurt you. The only way I could do that is by killing her. This has nothing to do with trust; it has to do with me being your big brother. That's it."

Dean was surprised to find that his eyes were wet with tears by the end of that speech. Dean's hand squeezed Sams neck where he was still holding it. Sam smiled, and Deans heart unclenched for the first time in hours. Sam raised his hand and cupped Dean's cheek before patting it and letting it fall again, back onto his lap.

"I really am sorry, Sam."

"I know, Dean. We're gonna be okay."

Dean grinned, and stood up, offering his hand to Sam. Sam stared at it for a second before accepting it and getting pulled up onto his feet.

The brothers walked, side by side, through the dark alley, both feeling lighter then they had in a long time. Dean led Sam back to the car, and when he got in the driver's seat, he couldn't help but steal a glance at the passenger side. He couldn't help but to smile, either.

He _**told **_you Sammy would come back.

**I needed some fluff after Slash Fiction. Seriously. Are they trying to kill us? I wouldn't be surprised! Anyway, reviews are my crack. Please? I worked really hard on this and I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


End file.
